Rins Attacken
Rin Lockwood oder auch bekannt als Frost-Hexe, zählt zu den Talenten. Sie ist ein Yuki no Sainō (zu dt. Schnee-Talent) und besitzt so die Fähigkeit Schnee erschaffen und Manipulieren zu können, wobei sie dieses Talent nicht von Geburt an besitzt sondern durch ein Experiment bekam. Nach dem Zeitsprung ist Rin sogar in der Lage Eis erzeugen zu können, was zeigt das sie trotz ihrer Künstlichen Schnee Naturgewalt-Fähigkeit ihre Fähigkeiten noch enorm verbessert hat. Rin ist auch noch im besitzt einer sehr Mysteriösen Fähigkeit Namens Null. Snow-Attacks Snow-Balls thumb|left|220px Bei dieser Angriffs-Technik erschafft Rin Schneebälle und lässt diese mit höher Geschwindigkeit auf ihren Gegner zufliegen, wird ein Gegner mit solch einem Ball getroffen so explodiert der Schneeball förmlich und fügt dem Gegner Schaden zu. Snow-Roar thumb|left|220px Bei Snow-Roar lehnt sich Rin etwas zurück und Atmet tief ein, dann beginnt sie damit eine kleine Schneekugel vor ihrem Mund zu Bilden welche sie nachdem diese etwa Faust groß ist Schluckt uns somit isst. Danach ist Rin in der Lage eine gewaltiges Schnee stöberndes Gebrüll ausstoßen zu können. Ihre Anfangs Technik dafür Erinnert an das Bijuu Dama aus Naruto Shippuuden. Snow-Tornado left|220px Bei dieser Angriffs-Technik bläst Rin aus ihrem Mund Schnee heraus, welcher sie dann um den Gegner zieht und auftürmt und daraus ein Tornado entsteht. Snow-Furie thumb|left|220px Bei dieser Angriffs-Technik erschafft Rin ein Mythologisches Wesen Namens Furie aus Schnee, welches ihren Gegner einfängt und dessen Körper Temperatur so stark herunter kühlt so das ihr Gegner an Unterkühlung stirbt. Diese Technik ist äußerst grausam und wurde von Rin auch öfters Angewendet als sich noch bei der Organisation Point Breaker war. Blizzard thumb|left|240px Bei dieser Angriffs-Technik erzeugt Rin einen Schneesturm. Hierbei benötigt sie eine kurze Vorbereitungszeit, zuerst erschafft sie eine Sphäre um ihre Hand und manipuliert ihre Umwelt derart um einen Schneesturm zu erzeugen. Der Schneesturm dient meist nur zu dem Zweck ihre Gegner das Sichtfeld zu Rauben und diesen so Hinterrücks zu Besiegen. Oder bei einem wirklich starken Schneesturm dafür zu sorgen das ihr Gegner darin erfriert. Snow-Wave Bei dieser Angriffs-Technik erschafft Rin entweder zusammen mit ihrem Katana oder nur mit ihrer Bloßen Hand eine Schneewelle. Hierbei streckt sie z.b ihren Rechten Arm in die Richtung ihres Gegners aus erschafft dann eine kleine Schneekugel und lässt diese Zerspringen, in dem Moment wo die Schneekugel zerspringt entlädt sich eine gewaltige Schneewelle in die Richtung des Gegners. Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Tsugi_no_mai,_Hakuren.gif|Variation 1 tumblr_m432g4DgBh1roxyuuo1_500.gif|Variation 2 Snow-Defense Snow Wall left|220px Bei dieser Technik erschafft Rin um eine Person oder ein beliebiges Objekt eine Massive Schnee-Wand, welche diverse Formen annehmen kann und deren Dichte und Stabilität verändert werden kann. Snow-Dome left|220px Bei dieser Technik erschafft Rin um eine Person oder ein beliebiges Objekt eine Massive Schnee-Kuppel, welche wie bei Snow-Wall diverse Formen annehmen kann und deren Dichte und Stabilität verändert werden kann. Snow-Body thumb|left|220px Bei dieser Technik ist es Rin möglich sich selbst in Schnee zu verwandeln. Um Beispiels weiße einem Angriff zu entgehen, wobei zu erwähnen ist das Rin diesen Zustand nicht lange aufrecht erhalten kann. Rin wendet diese Technik nach dem Zeitsprung an. Ice-Attacks Ice Spears Bei dieser Attacke erschafft Rin entweder dünne Eis-Sperre oder dicke Massive, diese Eis-Speer können je nach belieben von Rin in der Form verändert werden. Diese Attacke benutzt Rin wenn sie entweder einen Gegner sofort töten will (siehe bild 1) oder in dem sie einen Gegner bewegungsunfähig macht (siehe bild 3). Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Icespeers.png|Die Ice Speeres in dünner Form 26.jpg|Die Ice Speeres in dicker Massiver Form Icespeers3.png|Die Ice Speers, als sie benutzt werden um einen Bewegungsunfähig zu machen Ice Rose Crown Bei dieser Attacke erschafft Rin eine lange Rosen-Krone aus Eis. Mit welcher sie einen Gegner oder ein Objekt fixieren kann ähnlich wie bei Rose Garden somit war Rin auch in der Lage einen riesigen anrollenden Felsen aufzuhalten und zu fixieren. Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Rosen_Krone.gif|Rose Crown in der Anwendung Ice Water Lily Bei dieser Attacke erschafft Rin eine eine Eis-Seerose. Mit welcher sie Angriffe abblocken kann oder auch Angreifen kann. Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Ice-Make-Dahlias-.gif|Ice Water Lily in der Anwendung Ice Rose Garden Bei dieser Attacke erschafft Rin eine sehr Massive Eis-Rosenkette, welche am Boden fest verankert ist, um mit dessen Hilfe ein Monster am Boden in dessen Pose zu fixieren wobei das Monster auch vollständig noch von Eis-Rosen umschlossen werden kann. Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Ice-Make_Rose_Garden.gif Ice Attacks/Kombi mit Katana Ice Flowers Bei dieser Attacke handelt es sich um eine sehr starke Attacke welche Rin gegen ende des Zeitsprunges einsetzt. Hierbei erschafft Rin zuerst eine Ball große Eiskugel in ihrer Hand welche sie dann in 100 kleiner Teile zerspringen lässt, danach fliegen diese Eissplitter durch die Luft und haften sich an alles in ihrer Umgebung, wird man von nur einem dieser Splitter berührt so beginnt eine Zackige Eisblume am Körper zu wachsen welche diesen ganz umschließt und so den Körper aufspießen kann. Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. toshiro-bleach-anime-33168029-410-231.gif|Variation 1 HyotenHyakkaso.gif|Variation 2 Ice Block Bei diesem Angriff Kombiniert Rin ihre Eis Fähigkeit mit ihrem Katana. Hierbei schneidet Rin mit ihrem Katana zwei Kreuze in die Luft dreht sich darauf hin drei mal und springt dabei in die Luft, und lässt dabei vom Boden auf eine Eiswelle in die Luft schießen welche ihren Gegner in einen Eisblock einfrieren und das Eis dann zerspringt. Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. 254Some_no_mai,_Tsukishiro.gif|Variation 1 Ice Fang Bei diesem Angriff schwingt Rin ihr Katana und lässt eine gewaltige Eisklinge auf ihren Gegner zufliegen, diese Klinge kann ohne weiteres Häuser oder Brücken zerteilen. Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. HyoryuSenbi.gif Ice Double Bei dieser Eis Verteidigung erschafft Rin einen Eis-Doppelgänger von sich selbst welcher viel im Kampf einstecken kann, sich aber bei zu vielen Angriffen ausflößt und in abertausende kleine Eissplitter zerspringt. Rin nutzt ihre Doppelgänger oft im Kampf um ihren Gegner zu verwirren. Dies ist eine Technik welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Zanhy_Ningy_.gif Ice Dragon Bei dieser Attacke erschafft Rin diverse Drachen aus Eis, in verschiedenen Variationen. Am meisten aber benutzt sie diesen Zauber in Kombination mit ihrem Katana. Dies ist eine Attacke welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Icedragon3.gif|Variation 1 in Kombination mit ihrem Katana Bleach - 238 - Large 27.jpg|Mehrere Eis-Drachen Nach dem Zeitsprung Ice Frozen thumb|left|220px Bei diesem Angriff friert Rin alles in ihrer Umgebung stehende in eine sehr Massive Eisschicht ein, aus welcher man sich nur sehr schwer befreien kann aufgrund der riesigen Masse an Eis. Dieser Angriff zählt zu den stärksten Eis-Angriffen von Rin. Ice Swirl thumb|left|220px Bei diesem Angriff streckt Rin ihre rechte Hand in die Richtung ihres Gegners und erschafft zuerst einen kleinen Eiswirbel um ihre Hand welcher immer größer wird bis zu dem Punkt wo der kleine Wirbel die größe eines Eisstrudels angenommen hat somit Tonado ähnlich. Rin lässt dann diesen Eisstrudel auf ihren Gegner los werde von diesem mitgerissen wird. Ice-Defense Ice Protection Bei dieser Technik erschafft Rin eine Massive Eis-Kuppel um sich herum welche in der Form und Größe sowie Stabilität verändert werden kann. Dies ist eine Technik welche sie erst nach dem Zeitsprung einsetzt. Ice-Make, Cacoon.png|Ice Protection in der Anwendung Ice_Dome1.png|Ice Dome eine weitere Anwendung Ice Platform Bei dieser Technik erschafft Rin in der Luft mehrere kleine Eis-Plattformen auf welche sie zuspringen kann und sich im Kampf von diesen abstoßen kann um einem Angriff auszuweichen oder gar in hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Gegner zuspringen zu können. Ice-Platform.png Null →''für weitere Informationen siehe hier''← Kategorie:Dragonslayer Magie Kategorie:Kampftechniken Kategorie:Eis Dragonslayer-Magie